SL Time
Introduction It is well known that the time used in Second Life is based on Pacific time, or in the place where are the headquarters of Linden Lab in San Francisco; but besides of the hour, all commonly we used, also is the day cycle or "Second Life Daycycle Time" (SLDT), which is adapted to this schedule in a very particular manner (though not everyone likes to have activated the cycle of day to be doing activities best seen in daylight); this daily cycle consists of three hours with daylight and one hour in night time mode, along with a time lapse (four minutes) dedicating two minutes before and two minutes after sunrise or sunset. Hour, day of the week and year The idea is this: one day lasts 4 hours SL and a day in real life (RL) 24 hours, do so with only one division can extrapolate how many days have SL in relation to our day in RL, being six days the result (24/4 = 6), establishing these six days as a "week of SL". The days of the week that we have in RL be adapted to these six days in SL, and Ananda Ghost proposing the following applications: the days from Monday to Friday normally remain, but on Saturday and Sunday form a new word (sixday) to designate it. The periods of the day would be established as follows: sunrise, morning, midday, afternoon, sunset and night. SL day of the week The table where you can see these schedules would be as follows (with reference starting at 00:30 Pacific Time): SL year And last, the SL year: officially, SL was created on June 23, 2003, so we are now in the eleventh year of SL (to May 2015), and if we take this reference date as day, month and year "ZERO" (1 / Jan / 0), twelve months of 30 days, and December 30 as the Day of compensation (the remaining five or six days are adjusted to accommodate the new year SL, to the RL): SL months Then, we are in November eleventh year of our virtual world, or our universe parallel (if you are so crazy as I). And, at last, the HUD It's just a script in one prim, nothing more, but you can put two annexed prims, one of which is the background (similar to the picture of the digital watch this page). You can buy for free here. Images Linden Lab headquarters 1.png|Photo taken at Google Maps street view. Linden Lab headquarters 2.png|Photo taken at Google Maps with 3D plugin. Linden Lab headquarters 3.png|Photo taken at Google Maps with 3D plugin. Linden Lab headquarters 4.png|Photo taken at Google Maps with 3D plugin. Linden Lab headquarters 5.png|Photo taken at Google Maps with 3D plugin. SL day cycle . sunrise.png|Effect of day cycle (sunrise) at New Horizons Airport. SL day cycle . midday.png|Effect of day cycle (midday) at New Horizons Airport. SL day cycle . sunset.png|Effect of day cycle (sunset) at New Horizons Airport. SL day cycle . night.png|Effect of day cycle (night) at New Horizons Airport. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Services & facilities Category:Definitions